A secret relationship
by HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime
Summary: Ella Merton moved to her teachers home after witnessing her parents death. She's now moving to Tara's hotel, were she meets Toby. When she goes to visit her mom, she finds out his terrible secret. Being is assistant wasn't helping her keep the secret. Then, she ponders the question. Should I quit?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ella looked at her slender body in the mirror. "Why me," she mumbled. "Why? I'm just a random girl off the street. Why me?" She grabbed her blood soaked shirt and looked at her palm. Her fair skin was now a pure blood red. Her straight, black hair fell into view. The tips of her hair were blood soaked. Tears formed in her navy blue eyes. "I-I hate you, Grell. You ruined my life."

That was when I was 11, when Grell Scutliff killed my parents. The drag queen left me to die in the basement of my own home. The police found me, curled up in the corner, my parents bodies sprawled across the room, their blood soaking me. They couldn't find the dumb drag queen, and I went to live with my teacher, Mr. Moon. Soon, I was moved Ms. Moon's home, who lived miles away from her ex. Ms. Moon treated me like a daughter, and I couldn't appreciate that more.

Soon, I moved on my own, my only friend Toby Turner from the internet.

* * *

_Ella was 20 years old, and was moving to Tara's Hotel a block away from Ms. Moon._

She hugged Ms. Moon one last time in front of the building. "If you need anything, Ella, call me or walk over," Ms. Moon whispered in Ella's ear. Ella nodded and pulled away, tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay, mom. I love you," Ella said and Ms. Moon climbed in the car.

"I love you, too," she said and drove off. Ella turned to look at the building. The brick looked lazily placed and old. The windows were dusty and you couldn't see through them. Vines were growing up the side of the building up to the 5th floor. Ella walked up to the blue door and pulled it open. The floor looked like bathroom tiles, and there was a small, blue loveseat pushed up on the side. The desk sat next to the stairs, and a lady with a friendly smile sat up from her computer.

"Hello," the girl said. "You must be Ella. I'm Tara. I used to be a really good friend of Ms. Moon." Tara stuck her hand out.

Ella toke her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Tara. Mom usually talks about you as her best friend," Ella said and smiled. "I'm so glad to get to finally meet you." Tara reached for keys and handed them to Ella. Ella thanked her and headed up the stairs to the 10th floor. The keys had read '10th floor, Room 98.' Ella walked down the hallway in till she reached her room.

Ella unlocked the door and was surprised by how strong the smell of dog was. _It's actually kind of pleasant,_ Ella thought and stepped in. She closed the door and looked around at all of the boxes.

On top of a box, there was an envelope. Ella carefully walked around the boxes and picked it up. She read the letters. Then she read them again. And again. And again. Tears formed in her eyes. "Thank you, mom," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ella decided to reread the letters one last time.

_Dear Ella,_

_It's Ms. Moon. I used to be a reaper with your mother, and when she quit, her name appeared in the death book. She asked me to quit and take care of you, but I declined. I'm still a reaper. I still kill innocent people. But you won't be one of them, because- well, I'll let your mother explain._

_-Ms. Moon_

* * *

_Dear Ella, my sweet, sweet Ella,_

_By the time your reading this, I'll be dead. But please don't be sad. I knew it was coming. Arica (Ms. Moon) told me days after I quit being a reaper. But I only quit for you. So you didn't grow up with your mother killing people. But you must be wondering why your not dead. Here it is, my sweetheart:_

_You are half reaper. Your father never was a reaper. I was. Since you have my blood flowing through you, your a reaper. But you also have your fathers blood, so you are also human. You can't go into the reaper world, so you can't quit being a reaper. So, you will always live. You will never die like I did. Grell, the one who will kill me, tried to kill you. He easily failed, and never put a scratch on you. _

_So, Ella, you are absolutely harmless if you don't kill anyone. Please, live your life to the fullest and please-_

* * *

Ella couldn't read the rest. It was smothered in blood. She put the letter from Ms. Moon back in the envelope, but she put her mothers letter in the empty frame she owned. She unpacked her stuff for a while, then decided to take a break. She peaked out the window and saw the sunset. She decided that she would take a walk and get fresh air. She grabbed her keys, IPod, and her black headphones. She walked down the stairs and told Tara she was going for a walk. Tara nodded and typed away at her computer.

Ella walked to the nearby park and sat on the bench. She toke out her IPod and plugged in her headphones. She searched for Tobuscus Adventures and watched them again for the billionth time. She could recite them word-for-word, and was amazing at coping their voices. Ms. Moon had been afraid she spent to much time on the internet to watch Toby, but never stopped her.

Ella then started to watch (and sing) his literal trailer for Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. "Stargate, Ubisoft, SPARCKLE," Ella sang. "A whit matrix picks a date then faaaaaaade. And people say Rome wasn't built in a dayyyyy-ah. BLOOM TRANSITION." Ella was completely oblivious to the person behind her as she sang

* * *

**Small Authors Note**

Hello. Hope your enjoying. Pretty good start for someone who was gone for a while, right.?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ella felt the tap on her shoulder and she jumped. Her headphones fell out of her ears. She heard a familiar laugh she heard so many times before. "Toby," she practically screeched and turned around. "I-I mean, hi. I'm Ella." Toby laughed again.

"Well, you seem to know who I am, though I'm not surprised," Toby said and laughed. "I seem to have fans all over the world." Ella nodded and got up. "Well, Ella, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," she said and shoved her IPod and headphones in her pocket. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a break," Toby said. "You?"

"Taking a break from unpacking," she said and stretched. "I just needed some fresh air. I didn't want to be locked up in my apartment all day." Toby nodded and asked where she lived. "Oh, at Tara's hotel." Toby laughed.

"You too?" Toby asked. Ella nodded.

"98," she said. "100," Toby said.

They laughed and both started to walk to the hotel. "You need help?" Toby asked. Ella nodded.

* * *

When they got to the hotel, Tara glanced away from her computer for a second. "Ah, Ella, seems you have meet our celebrity guest," she said and typed faster. "Please, leave him alone. He's on a break."

Ella went to say something but Toby cut in. "Tara, I'm just keeping her company. I'm going to go help her unpack." Tara nodded and slowed her typing.

"Okay," she said. Toby and Ella raced up the stairs, and Ella won. She opened her front door, and they stepped in at the same moment. Ella closed the door and walked over to a box. "Pick a box and start to unpack," she said, doing so herself.

* * *

"I have to go feed Gryphon. Night," Toby said opening the door. "See you tomorrow." He left before she could respond.

"Night," she said, and yawned. She turned her light off and went to her bedroom.

* * *

**Next day**

"Hi, mom. I was about to head over," Ella said and shoved her keys in her skinny jean pocket. "Yes, I know. I can talk to you on the phone. But I want to see you. And It's not that far. I'll be over in like, 10 minutes. I need to do something. Okay?" Ella nodded. "Thanks. Bye, mom." She hung up and shoved on her black converse sneakers with pink laces. She opened the door and locked it. She went over to Toby's room and knocked. She only heard Gryphon's barking. She headed down the stairs, but stopped when she heard Toby's and Tara's voice's.

"Toby, I missed seeing you soooo much. Ugh, I wish you could stop by more," she heard Tara say.

"I wish I could too, but I new to make new videos everyday. Man, I want to see you more, my love," Toby said. _I thought he was single! _Ella thought. "I even have to pretend to be single. It tears my heart apart, but I know you won't care. You just want to see me." Ella heard a sound like they were kissing and she heard them stop. She held her breath when they said goodbye and she ran up the stairs as silently as she could and in her room. Her heart was thumping.

_Toby Turner's a liar. He's not single. He's stolen my heart and killed it, He stomped it into small pieces. That fucking liar. That piece of shit liar. He'll fucking pay. He'll fucking pay the price, _Ella thought. _I need evidence. I need to show the world that Toby Turner is a fucking liar. I need to expose his secret to his precious audience. Show them he's not the cute, happy, loving person we know from the internet._ Ella clenched her fists and let go. She toke out her small camera and clear tape. She taped it the front of the door, facing the hallway. She turned it on and went back into her house. "Hello, internet. I'm here to show you Toby Turner is a _liar_," Ella said, hissing when she said liar. She grabbed her IPod and unsubscribed to Toby. Then, she made a account to post her video on.

"I know it's not much, but I have to do what I can do. No one will believe me if I don't have any evidence. He is a top time youtuber," Ella said to herself. She didn't know what to do, so she called her mom and hoped for the best.

* * *

"Yep. Bye mom," Ella said and hung up. She sighed. "Thanks for the reassurance, mom." She put the phone back on the charger. _Time for the truth to be beheld, _Ella thought. She sat at the door and held her breath. She heard footsteps.

"Toby, thanks for letting me stay at your place. We can see each other more. Mmmmm, I love you," Tara said. She heard them kiss _IN FROUNT OF HER DOOR! _Ella felt sick inside, a knot growing with seconds.

"I love you, too, Tara. It's worth lying to my pathetic audience. Seeing you makes my heart burn inside with happiness, my love," Toby purred. Tara giggled. "Your laugh makes my heart skip a beat. I love seeing you." Ella heard Toby kiss Tara on the cheek.

"How about we go to my apartment? I don't want our love to be exposed. Your career will be ruined," Tara said. Ella heard them walk to Toby's door and Gryphon barking. Suddenly, he stopped. Ella was scared why, so she just went to her computer. She looked up "Toby Turner" and saw an ad. She was confused by it.

**Toby Turner aka Tobuscus **

_Needs assistant_

**Call 717-781-9680**

* * *

"Hey, Ella. Okay, first question. Why do you want to be my assistant?" Toby asked, jotting a few things on the paper she had just filled out.

"Well, I need the money and I'm great at editing videos and I'm fine with running around. I can cook and I have my own computer so I don't have to use you're computer," Ella said and twiddled her thumbs. _It's so hard not to tell him, _Ella thought. _That dirty fucking liar. Stop, Ella. If you yell at him mentally, you will yell at him in real life. You can't show him any signs you know about Tara and him. _

Toby wrote on the paper again. He nodded and stood. "You have the job. You start today. Now, I'm hungry. Cook me something," Toby said and shooed her away. She scurried to the kitchen and cooked.

* * *

After Ella's first day, Ella needed a shower. After that she reviewed her tape. She put up a new camera and sighed. "Hello, again, internet. This is part two of _Toby Turner: The Liar. _Hope you enjoy this," Ella whispered and left the camera on. She walked away and went to bed.

* * *

**First Ever Dream in this Story YAY**

Ella opened the door and looked angrily at Toby. "Toby Turner, you, you are such a fucking liar. I hate you, and I have my proof," Ella screamed. Then, she turned towards Tara. "And you, Tara. I thought you were a real friend. But your a shellfish little _bitch. _I hate you and mom doesn't deserve a lying friend like you." Ella started to cry. "Toby and Tara Turner, the lying couple. I just wanted friends. I wanted friends that don't lye. You people. You have the nerve. I lost my mother and father, my teacher almost raped me, the people at school tried to kill me 20 times, I was made fun of in school, and you have the nerve to come in and mess with my life again. I hate you people. You- you-." Ella slammed the door and screamed. "You two deserve my life. See how much everybody hates me."

They laughed and Toby kissed Tara. "Tara, I love you," he said and they walked hand in hand away from the door. "Ella just fixed my life."

**End of First Ever Dream In this Story Awwww**

* * *

Ella woke up and almost punched the wall. She looked at the window and the sun blinded her. It was 2:00 in the afternoon. She threw on her clothes and ran to Toby's door. She knocked in till he answered, Tara attached to his arm. "T-Tara," Ella stammered. I-I-I-I." Tears streamed down her face. I'm posting that dumb video." Ella ran to her apartment and posted the video.

* * *

**Authors Note **

Don't worry. This isn't the end. :D it's just the begging.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ella woke up and almost punched the wall. She looked at the window and the sun blinded her. It was 2:00 in the afternoon. She threw on her clothes and ran to Toby's door. She knocked in till he answered, Tara attached to his arm. "T-Tara," Ella stammered. I-I-I-I." Tears streamed down her face. I'm posting that dumb video." Ella ran to her apartment and posted the video.

* * *

Ella heard frantic knocks on the door. "Ella, please open the door," she heard Toby say. She cried even harder. _The dumb guy ruined my life, yet he still wants me to open the door, _Ella thought. She watched as the video got thousands of hits in seconds. She checked Toby's channel, and his subscribers were shrinking. and fast. She cried even harder. She cried in till she ran out of tears. She finally worked up the nerve to open the door. "Thank goodness, Ella. I thought you would never open the door," Toby said and sighed.

"What do you want, jerk? You already killed my respect for you, and my heart. I thought you were honest. I never should have subscribed to you," Ella said and went to slam the door. But a hand caught it before she could.

"Ella, I'm sorry, too," a voice said. Ella opened the door and there stood Tara. "Ella, I never should have lied to you. You are pretty amazing, for a 20 year old." Ella watched in awe as Tara looked at Toby and broke up with him. "Toby Turner, I now realize that you are not what I thought you were. You ruined this girl's life and heart. She thought she really loved someone, and so did I. I'm kicking you out of Tara's hotel in till you prove to me you are an honest person."

Tara nodded and waved at Ella. Tara walked away and Toby stared at Ella. "Well, I think we should start over. Once I find a place to live..."

Ella said, "Maybe you could move into my moms house. Or there is a nice hotel a block from here." Toby nodded and scratched his head. "I guess I'll go to the hotel. I'll be back," Toby said and walked to his old apartment.

* * *

**A Couple Days Later**

Ella waited for Toby to call or come to her apartment. She stayed huddled in her apartment in till the phone finally rung. "Hello," she said, to the unknown person, hoping it was Toby.

"Hi, Ella. It's Toby. I can't visit you, but can you meet me at the park we first met? I think that's were we should try again," Toby said. Ella nodded and then remembered he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, Toby. Meet you there in half an hour? I need to do something's," Ella said. Toby agreed and they hung up.

* * *

**At the Park**

Ella waved at Toby and waved back. "Hi, Toby. I mean, total stranger," Ella said and he laughed.

"Hi, Ella. We know each other's names and that's it, okay?" Toby asked, and Ella nodded. "So, I'll tell you about myself. I'm 28, and I grew up in Niceville, Florida. I have a job on YouTube and a dog names Gryphon. Gryphon has been in many of my videos... Oh, and I've been in many TV shows and movies," Toby said. "You?"

"Well, I was born and raised here by my parents in till I was 11, then I moved to my teachers home, Ms. Moon. I'm 20, by the way, and I don't have a job yet. I'm working on it. Well, I would help you but..." Ella trailed off and then she had a bright idea. "Toby, we need to go to your hotel."

* * *

**A Random Person's POV**

"Hello, again, internet. It's me. You may know who I am from my other video. I'm Ella," Ella said. Rey stopped the video there. She clenched her fist, and looked around the room. Ella was on the floor of her room. She had red wallpaper and a wood floor. There was a bed with gold sheets on and pillows the color of snow. There was a tiny lamp on a tiny desktop and wires around her feet. Rey unclutched her fist and started the video again. "Well, I need to talk about a certain someone. It's Toby Turner. Now, please don't turn this off. I need to tell you how wrong I was."

Toby isn't what I thought he was. He's nice and just didn't want to tell us because he didn't want to be like every other you tuber out there. He wanted to be different, to stand out. And he got that. And I destroyed it. I need to show you a video." Ella disappeared and there was a girl, and Toby. The girl looked like Rey's landlord, Tara.

"Ella, I never should have lied to you. You are pretty amazing, for a 20 year old," Tara said and looked at Toby. "Toby Turner, I now realize that you are not what I thought you were. You ruined this girl's life and heart. She thought she really loved someone, and so did I. I'm kicking you out of Tara's hotel in till you prove to me you are an honest person." Tara waved and walked away.

The, Ella came back on the screen. "So, Toby's _really _single, but I will post another video if that changes. I'm sorry, Toby Turner. You are not what I thought you are. Here's another video of a few hours ago."  
Toby showed on the screen and he was talking. "Thanks for giving me another chance, Ella. I'm going to explain myself, if that's okay with you," Toby said and the camera nodded. "Well, when I started the channel, I was single. I was free. But, then, I came to visit here and... I met Tara. I was caught up in the fame and beauty of Tara. I spent a year lying to my audience. And it hurt me. But I couldn't give up Tara."

And then I met you. It hurt me to be with you, because I knew I was lying to you. And when Tara broke up with me, I finally realized I wasn't what I was supposed to be as a person. What I was taught to be."

When Tara and I started dating, I noticed every other famous you tuber had a female you tuber as a girlfriend. I noticed I was different. I was the famous youtuber _without _a girl. I felt cool. I was famous without a girl, But then I realized I was with a girl. I wasn't so different. But I loved that difference, so I lied. I lied so I could feel good. And I hope you can forgive me. I was wrong and selfish."

Ella showed up on the screen. "Okay internet. You don't have to believe me, just please give Toby a chance. He isn't what we thought he was. He was just being caught up in the moment. Caught up in between being famous and being with a girl. I guess I'm saying, Toby Turner wanted to be known without a girl because he thought it was better that way. Anyway, please give him another chance like I did and, try to get the now the guy. Please, go to his channel. We'll be posting a new video. Bye," she said and waved. The video ended and Rey went to Toby's new video.

* * *

**Toby's Video**

The video was in the same room, but Toby was sitting there instead of Ella. "Hello, audience. Toby Turner here. I have a special guest here. It's Ella Merton." Ella sat down next to Toby and waved happily.

"Hi, inter- I mean, Toby's audience," Ella said. "You may have seen my videos and I need to tell you, I was wrong. Toby's an amazing guy." Ella said a motioned for Toby to speak.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry about Tara. I was caught in the moment, caught in between of what I love. But I finally came with an answer. I chose you, audience. I promise to tell you everything, no matter what. I promise." Ella nodded and looked at the camera.

"Please, give Toby one more chance. Please?" Ella asked. She smiled and they stood. "Press my face in the next 5 seconds to subscribe. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5. Okay, now, Toby and I will place a truce. Put your hand over your heart and repeat what I say, Toby," Ella said. Toby nodded. "Okay, now repeat after me. I, Toby Turner, vow to never lie to my audience or anyone one in my life no matter what."

Toby but his hand over his heart and said, "I, Toby Turner, vow to never lie to my audience or anyone one in my life no matter what." Ella nodded and put her hand over her heart.

"I, Ella Maria Merton, accept Toby Turner's apology. I vow to be his reliable friend in till the end, or in till he lies," Ella said and turned toward the camera. "Now you, lazy butt. Stand up and put your hand over your heart, and chant this on the screen, if you forgive Toby." Ella and Toby disappeared and there was a chant posted on the video. It read:

**"I, Insert your full name here,**

**accept Toby Turner's apology. **

**I vow to place my trust on Toby again,**

**in till he lies and disobeys our contract and friendship."**

They appeared back on the screen. "Thank you for joining us in this moment, and stick to your vow," Ella said and Toby nodded.

"Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video, bless you. Peace off. BOOP!" they said unison and dropped to their knees, out of the frame. The video ended.

* * *

"I hope that helps," Ella said, closing her lab top. Toby nodded and scratched his head.

"I hope so, too," Toby said. "My life depends on this working. Gryphon does, too."

"Way to put the pressure on me," Ella said and pushed him on the shoulder. They laughed.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ella checked Toby's channel, and his subscribers were the same as like nothing had happened. She smiled. She felt so happy to have helped a friend. But Toby was still sleeping. She needed to ask for her job back.

Ella poked Toby and he opened his eyes groggily. "Yes, Ella?" he asked. "What time is it?" Toby was slurring his works like he was drunk.

"Toby, it worked. My plan worked," Ella said, ignoring his question. Toby looked at the screen in awe. "Now I have a question. Can I have my old job back?" Toby nodded and pulled the blanket over his head. Ella smiled and went to her blanket. She wrote in notepad some idea's for his videos.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Almost 2,000 words! I feel so happy! Oh, and I must say, this is hard to write. So will someone read it?


End file.
